


Ideas for Fanfics

by Lariss08



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Bottom Tony Stark, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lariss08/pseuds/Lariss08
Summary: I'm a HUGE fan of Stony fanfics and have some awesome ideas from time to time, but I don't have time and easy access to a computer to write them! Sooo, I'm gonna post here all the ideas that come to me for the amazing writers of AO3 to make them real!!Thank you!!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Ideas for Fanfics

1) It (2017) and the Avengers! 

What if, on a summer, Howard Stark goes to a little town for some research and takes Tony with him to experience a real child summer and there, Tony meets Pennywise and survives! Years later, with the Avengers, Nick Fury send the team to the same town to investigate strange occurrences and Tony begins to remember the horrors that he survived there! Now he and the team must stop the clown and keep each other sane!! Remembering to insert a Stony romance on the story!!   
Thank you!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!! If you can, mark me on the fanfiction u write about my ideas, it would make my day!!   
> Kudos


End file.
